<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Candy hunt by Kamikaze_187</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299503">Candy hunt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamikaze_187/pseuds/Kamikaze_187'>Kamikaze_187</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Team Fortress 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Kids and their problems, M/M, Pyro has an cute costume, Right?, Trick or Treating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 10:40:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamikaze_187/pseuds/Kamikaze_187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy, Py, and pauling go on a trick or treat odyssey through the entire neighborhood.</p><p>will they be able to pass the horrors that the neighbors have prepared for them?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Engineer/Soldier (Team Fortress 2), Heavy/Medic (Team Fortress 2)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Trick-or-treat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Halloween y'all!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tonight I am going to tell you a little story about how three little friends have fun and scare together.</p><p>but first let's introduce ourselves should be?</p><p> </p><p>first of them is the mischievous Jeremy, who has a disguise of the one name Tom Jones, he was a very energetic and adventurous boy and addicted to sugar.</p><p>then there is the brain of the group, the little Pauling who was disguised as a witch for this occasion. She was the one who always get the trio out of trouble.</p><p>and finally we have the shy pyro in they cute corn candy costume with that mask on hiding they face.</p><p>Tonight, Halloween, the three of them decided to go for some trick-or-treat and then at the end of the night they will went to Jeremy's house and watch some horror movies since his mother isn't in home because she went to a party with some friends of her and she wouldn't be home to take away all the candies from their hands tonight. Besides, his hateful brothers will not be at home tonight since they had their own business to attend outside the house. some went to the movies to see the premieres and the older ones went to those obnoxious typical teenage parties taking those long balloons that are hidden in the bathroom with them. so Jeremy will have the house alone for him and his friends and no one is going to bother them.</p><p>Pyro don't like the idea of the horror movies but they like the idea of the candies for they.</p><p>Pauling was with them because she doesn't want to stay home and help his mother with boring and tiring paperwork. And because she also want some candies too and the movie night doesn't sound bad at all.</p><p>when the three of them were prepared and ready with the biggest bags they could find in the house to carry all the candy. They went on their odyssey to get the sweetest candies they could found around the neighborhood. </p><p>they decided to go trick-or-treating early so that they could get the best candy before the other children.</p><p> </p><p>The first house they came across was that of those sweet trio of sisters who are very kind to everyone, except one of them who is the rudest and becomes very dangerous if someone makes her angry.</p><p>Jeremy knock at the door and they held their bags in the air ready.</p><p>"trick or treat!"</p><p>The one named Bronislava open the door holding In her hand an pumpkin that was used to hold the candies for the kids. She has an custome which looks like frosty the snowman. "Oh, but who we have here? an opera singer? an little witch? aww look at you, you are very cute." she says and gives each one some candy, pyro get double because they costume was very adorable for her. "yana! come see these cuties here."</p><p>Yana comes running towards the door. she was wearing a spider costume. "Aww... they are so cute, especially yours little one." she gave pyro a small lollipop. Jeremy was jealous of his friend Py. "zhanna come see quickly!"</p><p>The big one of the sisters appear in front of the door "Zhanna has see more terrifying costumes. They look bad." Said the big one and pet the head of pyro because she thinks it was the most cute of the three. she was wearing an very provocative demon costume.</p><p>"Come on, Zhanna, don't be mean. I think they look nice." Said yana while she peck jeremy's cheeks.</p><p>"Whatever, I will go now. Said mother that I will not return until morning." She left them to go who knows where. </p><p>"Ignore what she said kids. We thought that all your costumes are amazing." Said bronislava and hand some extra candy to them as an apology for what her sister had told them. </p><p>"Do you mind if we take a picture of you little ones? is that, you see. It's our first Halloween since we came to America with our brother." Yana said while holding an camera in front of her.</p><p>The three kids said yes and pose for the photo.</p><p> </p><p>the next stop was the house of Mr. Ludwig who was a doctor.</p><p>the front of the doctor's house was decorated from top to bottom to look like an abandoned and destroyed hospital and the entrance to his house was open to urge them to enter.</p><p>pyro was shaking, jeremy was excited to get in and pauling didn't care.</p><p>once the three were inside, the doors closed behind them causing them some dread. The entire house was almost that dark than they couldn't see almost anything, it was so creepy, and the ground was so steamy that it was almost impossible to see your own feet. In front of them a wheelchair passed by with no one on top that drove for itself. they skip it and went to a room where they found a nurse lying on a bed completely immobile and the most terrifying thing was that she had her whole face covered in bandages with some blood on it. They found an note in her hand, pauling take it and it said "hide". </p><p>when they least expected. the door behind them bang open and from there came a giant that looked like Frankenstein that take them by surprise, only he looked less zombie but had in his arms and on the top of his head some stitches that seemed to kept the arms attached to the body and not to mention the size of his feet.</p><p>before the three of them could escape. the monster caught them in its huge arms and led them to a white room that appeared to be a hospital operating room.</p><p>There, in the middle of the room, an evil scientist was waiting for them sitting with a smile from ear to ear, next to his pet the white dove with some blood stains, and the smile grow wide when he saw that his creation brought with him three new test subjects for his collection.</p><p>the monsters placed them in three seats in front of the evil scientist and tied them head to toe.</p><p>the scientist laughed out loud as a possible cartoon villain. He took a saw and went to the refrigerator. Inside there was a cut head that screamed in agony, the scientist took the head in his hands and using the saw he cut the upper part of the skull and approached the poor frightened children so that they could see the brain.</p><p>But they were pleasantly surprised when they saw that the head was in fact full of corn candies and the man who held it in front of them was offering some to them. the ropes with which he had them tied weren't secured at all but they were too scared to have even noticed.</p><p> </p><p>So far so good, If that is what they found in that house, they do not want to imagine what the next ones hold for them, what if they can imagine are the quantities of sweets candies that they could obtain from them.</p><p>the three little friends arrived at the front of the degroots mansion. Pyro rang the bell of the great gate and only laugh from an old woman was heard who challenges them to enter if they dared and a second later the doors were opened wide to reveal what was the entrance to a corn maze.</p><p>After receiving that taunt from the old woman, the three nodded among themselves and entered the maze. even pyro felt brave for a second.</p><p>after three minutes the kids seem to have given up. Jeremy kept repeating that they don't get lost and that they did not keep going in circles and that they just keep following the path to the right, while Pauling tried to make them go to the left since the other direction seemed more reliable. Pyro looked around and swore he saw that funny pumpkin on the ground more than once.</p><p>Jeremy try to cheat in the maze but this was made so the ones who where trapped inside can escape from inside with cheating.</p><p>A dark laugh made the trio stop arguing among themselves and concentrate to see where that laugh was coming from. Around that corner a tall man with a lighted pumpkin for a head was leaning out, carrying with him a sharp and too big axe.</p><p>The three of them ran off aimlessly to escape the headless horseman who was chasing them from behind and at their heels.</p><p>The kids arrived at the mansion and once inside they closed the door in the face of the headless horseman without realizing that they had just locked themselves with the character who was waiting for them.</p><p>a creepy witch.</p><p>Jeremy made a joke that this was pauling's grand-grand-grandmother and got kicked in return.</p><p>the witch ordered them to come closer and look directly at the large pot that emits a mysterious green smoke and was stirring with a big wooden spoon. </p><p>they approached slowly and poked their heads into the pot. and they saw that deluxe chocolate bars were floating around and didn't hesitate to grab one. Jeremy tried to take another but the witch spank his hand with the spoon before he did such a thing exclaiming that he could only take one. Jeremy made a face because he took a small one with white chocolate that was not one of his favorites and he didn't care if it was deluxe, white chocolate was the worst according to him because it don't taste like chocolate at all.</p><p>the kids were leaving the mansion ... and apparently they had forgotten that the headless horseman was waiting for them.</p><p>But he no longer had a threatening axe, no, now he brought with him a couple of apples soaked in fresh caramel for each one along with some big colorful lollipops.</p><p>pyro jumped for joy when they saw that colorful lollipops, they were simply one of his favorites.</p><p> </p><p>To the next house, The kids went through the forest where at this time of night the mist seems to be growing in that place, luckily they did not get lost because they were following the stone path under their feet.</p><p>Jeremy seemed unsure of moving forward, he knew this road led to the motorhome that is the house of the grumpy mundy and he honestly doesn't want to run into him just yet.</p><p>as they advanced, they began to see animal heads hanging from the trees by thick ropes.</p><p>pyro wishes those heads are not from animals that were once actually alive. Jeremy kept looking around him in case.</p><p>They got to Mr.Mundy's motorhome. Pauling was the one who approached to knock on the door, but it seemed that there was no one at home since there was no sound coming from inside.</p><p>Suddenly pyro points to one of the sides of the motorhome where they found a poorly made drawing made of aerosols of the same Mr.Mundy and pissing his own pants.</p><p>Pauling and Pyro wonder who could have done this to Mundy's house.</p><p>Jeremy is frozen in place when he sees that on one side of the drawing was written "I will find you" with red letters next to a rope which the heads of the same animals are hung. He feel a sudden shiver through his back with the weird feeling of if someone was watching him from anywhere. </p><p>A big stomp from behind Jeremy made his blood run cold. Pauling and Pyro, realizing what is happening, they take a few steps back and move away from what is behind the poor Jeremy.</p><p>When he feels the slightest contact on his shoulder, Jeremy runs as fast as possible but he stumbles in front of a tree.</p><p>mundy, who wore a monster hunter costume along with an kit for kill them, carried a machete alongside a bow, He pointed an arrow directly at the head of the boy who was clinging to the tree and shot an arrow that landed on top of him.</p><p>Pauling and Pyro ran to see if their friend was alright, both sighed in relief when they saw that the arrow had not hit him directly. The arrow just had hit the wig he was wearing, nailing it to the tree. poor jeremy was pale with terror and seems that he was frozen or something because he wasn't moving.</p><p>but the arrow was also carrying a basket with some animal-shaped cookies. They took them and turned to see Mundy who gave them a two-finger wave and disappeared into the shadows. They decided to leave that place and apparently they had to drag Jeremy to the next house because he had not yet recovered from the shock and he was stiff as a statue.</p><p> </p><p>The next house on the list was the doe-conagher house. and only the entrance of the house seemed the entrance to the possible future, all robotics. they knocked on the door and it opened almost instantly. but instead of being greeted by a person, they were attended by a dog that wore a shell made of steel, it looked like a robot dog.</p><p>the robot dog had a "follow me" sign on it. they followed the dog to see what it was about.</p><p>the hallways of the house had too many futuristic lights that were too eye-catching. Jeremy's favorite was that giant lava lamp in the corner.</p><p>they came to a room almost empty except for those two metal boxes next to each other with buttons on them and both had a particular button that said "press"</p><p>the dog barked at the boxes as he was saying them to  do what the button says.</p><p>Pyro and Pauling were the ones who touched the buttons since Jeremy was very distracted by the colored lights around him that kept him entertained.</p><p>When they push the buttons the box come to life and it looks like they where robots,<br/>
or rather they were Mr.Doe and Mr.Conagher who had disguised themselves as robots. They had televisions on their heads and on their body parts, buttons with lights. The one on the right was red and was the tallest while the one on the left was blue and the shorter of the two.</p><p>once the two robots stood in front of the kids. They began to dance the robot dance, and the dog was also dancing with them.</p><p>pyro and pauling joined them but jeremy don't participate thinking this was too ridiculous.</p><p>When the dance ended, the robot couple decided to play a little trivia game.</p><p>Jeremy did not participate because he made the excuse that this was not school.</p><p>the questions they were asked were very simple and as a reward for participating in the game and dance. pyro and pauling received a basket full of candies.</p><p>Jeremy, in shock, complained to both of them for not giving him anything.</p><p>the red one stood in front of the kid and showed him the palm of his hand and said "no participate, no candy. Human."</p><p>that's how it was going to stay. but the blue one takes pity on the poor boy and tries to reason with the red one. "Come on, hun, give him another chance."</p><p>after hearing the words of the blue. Red decided to give Jeremy another chance by asking him a question.</p><p>"What is 65 + 65?"</p><p>"Emm... 100?"</p><p>...............</p><p>The blue and red robot begins to laugh so hard that jeremy turns red with anger. When they stop laughing, they decided to give him a tiny chocolate anyways for make them laugh like that.</p><p> </p><p>The next house was the one of the old man Merasmus who called himself a fortune teller or magician or whatever.</p><p>when they knocked on the door they were greeted by an old man dressed in a ridiculous rabbit costume.</p><p>"Good night kids, happy Easter day." the old man Merasmus says and gives each one an egg.</p><p>The three of them saw each other in confusion. Now that they realize, the house of Merasmus was decorated with Easter Day decorations but they thought at first it was just a mistake.</p><p>"Did you get stuck in time old man? We want candy. Not decorated eggs." Jeremy clarifies to the old man.</p><p>"Do you want candy?" they nod. "Ok good. Wait for me here, I'll go get your candies." Merasmus goes inside the house to look for some candies. but the three did not want to wait for him until to return since they would not like to waste their time with that crazy and clueless old man.</p><p> </p><p>"Phew... look at all this loot. We where so lucky." They look at their bags full at the top with so much candies. "Well... where are we going now?" He suggested. But pyro though that they had enough for tonight and that they maybe should return home. "Oh man. But Py, we still can have tons of candy."</p><p>"Pyro is right jeremy. Also we went to all the neighborhood already." Pauling said, "there's no more houses to visit around."</p><p>"Yes but we... err..." jeremy look around searching for any house. But pauling was right, there's no more houses to go by now.</p><p>"Well i guess we can return home and see a movie. We still have time for that-"</p><p>"Wait!" Jeremy interrupt her, "there." He points with his finger at that lonely house at the end of the street. "We haven't been to that place yet."</p><p>"Are you sure, I think we already have enough candy already." Pauling insists.</p><p>"But we can have even more. Come on!" Jeremy runs to that house.</p><p>Pauling just rolled her eyes and followed the poor fool, pyro following behind, having they own doubts about that mysterious house that did not have any decorations for Halloween.</p><p>once the three were in front of the house and in position. they get ready and knock on the door.</p><p>"trick or treat." they call. but no one responds.</p><p>"trick or treat!" They try higher this time but still not a single soul.</p><p>Jeremy bang at the door with his fits."hey! Someone is there?! We want some candy!" Still nothing. </p><p>"Well you asked for it." He pulled out a bag with rotten eggs from who knows where.</p><p>"what are you going to do with that." Pauling ask him.</p><p>"Isn't it obvious? If they didn't give us treats they earn tricks. It's tradition."</p><p>"But what if those who live here are not at home? you're going to get us in trouble if you ever do that in-"</p><p>suddenly the door of the house crack open slightly for them.</p><p>They looked at each other's faces and after mused it a bit they decided to check inside the house was empty and dark, the typical furniture of a normal house here and there.</p><p>"Hey! Is there anyone here? We want some candy!" Scout calls through the halls.</p><p>they crawl in the dark until they see some light from a room. the three of them enter together and see that there is a person sitting in his armchair watching television.</p><p>"hey! Are you deaf?"Jeremy approaches the guy in the armchair. "I'm talking to you. Don't ignore me."Jeremy shakes his shoulder and ... the man on the armchair falls to the ground, his own head rolls on the floor right to the feets of the pale children who were looking at the corpse in front of them, the clothes were covered with stab wounds and bloodstains everywhere and apparently it seems to be recent.</p><p>The three of them, without thinking twice, thought of getting out of that same place as quickly as possible.</p><p>but just at the exit of the house. a tall man who was wearing an mask of the devil was waiting for them, wielding a knife full of blood.</p><p>Screams of terror filled the room as panic took hold of the three kids, the masked killer began to follow them, waving the knife from side to side.</p><p>somehow they managed to outwit the masked man and managed to escape the house and run away in a hurry.</p><p>the masked man stopped when these children were no longer in sight. He returned inside the house and went to the room where the corpse was. He stare at the corpse for any seconds, then he laughed. </p><p>The masked mad man laughter so hard than he was crying for so much laughing. </p><p>Then he take off his own mask and was no one than simon. That cruel man who looks so refined, along with that sophisticated accent of his, and torments the weaks and robs whoever he can without any problem. He was well known in the neighborhood for his misdeeds and at the same time he was just as hated.</p><p>"the old trick of the fake death body. It never fails." He says with more laughs and takes the doll lying on the ground that has too much resemblance to a human being and puts it in the closed for another occasion along with the mask. Then he turns to the three large bags filled with candy and licks his own lips.</p><p>"Very nice. Let's see what good loot i win this year."</p><p>simon takes the bags to the armchair and takes a seat to enjoy his price like every year.</p><p>He opens the first bag and takes out an extra large chocolate bar and finishes it in one bite.</p><p>"Hmm... delicious."</p><p>In the second bag he takes out a colorful lollipop and gives it a long lick.</p><p>"fantastic."</p><p>From the third he gets another bar of chocolate, he takes the wrapper off of it and puts the whole bar in his mouth without even looking. After tasting it, he spits it out when he realizes what he just put in his mouth.</p><p>"White chocolate. Disgusting."</p><p>He takes something else from the third bag and puts it in his mouth without looking.</p><p>"... agh ..." he had just chewed a whole egg. "Who gives eggs like if they where candies?. Such malicious entity."</p><p> </p><p>the three kids kept screaming and running somewhere like crazy.</p><p>Jeremy stopped screaming at once. "Wait! And all the candies?"</p><p>Pauling and Pyro noticed that they didn't bring their own bags with candy either.</p><p>"oh no! we must have forgotten them in that house of the one with the mask."</p><p>pyro was shaking.</p><p>"What are we going to do? I don't want to not get any candy tonight. Not after what it cost us to gain them ... we have to return and get them back."</p><p>"are you crazy jeremy? do you want to die? it's not worth sacrificing your life for some simple candies."</p><p>Jeremy fell silent trying to think of what to do. It was too late to go to another neighborhood to find more candies.</p><p>"where are you going?" pauling calls him.</p><p>"I'm going to get my candies back. Besides, maybe the murderer has already gone to another place." Jeremy was willing to go back to that house to get his due sweets candies.</p><p>"Jeremy don't be a fool and think for once! ... crabs!” Pauling went after the fool.</p><p>Pyro stood in they place thinking about what to do now, they wanted to go home but at the same time they didn't want to leave his friends alone. without further delay they went after they friends.</p><p> </p><p>the three friends arrived at the same house they had just escaped from a couple of minutes ago. all three were on the same level of alert for any threat from either side. Jeremy tried to open the door but it was tight locked. It occurred to him that perhaps the back door or one of the windows could be open which would give them access to enter and look for their candy.</p><p>Pyro spotted a glowing window and went over to see what it was. They was surprised to see inside and went looking for Jeremy and Pauling to see too.</p><p>"What's wrong Py what did you see?" Jeremy and Pauling look at the window and see Simon watching TV while eating some sweets.</p><p>they spot their bags with their candies on the ground next to simon and see how he takes a candy and eats it without any problem.</p><p>"our candy!"</p><p>"But how? I don't understand."</p><p>"What's up Py?" pyro points to the back of the room, "the closet?" pyro nods. they saw it too. the corpse with which they had been scared when they were attacked by the murderer next to that demon mask.</p><p>"stupid rat." Jeremy muttered under his breath, pouting, pacing back and forth, "We have to enter and get our candy back."</p><p>"No." pauling mused.</p><p>"No... NO! What do you mean with "no"? They are our candies and that rat steal them from us. We have to get them back." </p><p>"Yes we have. But..."</p><p>"...But?"</p><p>"we have to take revenge for what he did to us."</p><p>"Oh... i see. What you have in mind?"</p><p>"This is the plan i have." She whisper her plan to her friends who listening carefully. </p><p>"I like your plan." Jeremy said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The hunt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Simon will pay."</p><p>That's what they said.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Better late than never.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Simon take a little nap after eating so many delicious candies.</p><p>He was sleeping so pleasantly in his couch that he hadn't noticed how three kids had sneaked into his house to put their little plan into action. everything was ready and prepared, only the main event was missing.</p><p>one of them went to look inside one toolbox on the shelf for a particular object while the other two borrowed that mask, those gloves and that butterfly knife for a while to make some slight adjustments before returning them to the place where they were before to not raise any suspicion.</p><p>Once everything was ready and done, the three of them left the house without making any noise and waited for the next phase of their plan. </p><p> </p><p>An loud bang at his door startle him, causing to interrupt his nap and raise from his couch. </p><p>Simon casts an eye through his window to look who was the one who was knocking on his door. He saw a shadow in the middle of his door but couldn't quite see who it was. He thought it was a possible child who came to ask for trick-or-treat at his house again.</p><p>Simon smiles, this could be another chance to get a couple of extra candy tonight. Of course he already had plenty but a little more wouldn't be bad.</p><p>He put on the mask, gloves and took his butterfly knife from where he had left them before and approached the door, putting himself in position to scare the one who dared to step in front of his door.</p><p>Raising the knife in the air, he slammed the door open. but he did not find any child at the entrance, rather he was a half-robust policeman who had a more serious face with him.</p><p>"Mr." the policeman begins, "I came from the police station with somewhat alarming news. We received an anonymous call that a possible kidnapper and murderer of children is on the loose in this neighborhood. The informant did not give names, but he did send us the photograph of the supposed madman. see it. Everyone in the neighborhood has already been informed and asked to remain alert for any related activity and to report immediately to the authorities if something happens."</p><p>Simon takes in his hands the photo that is given to him and observes it carefully. the murderer and lunatic cannot see his face, but apparently he is wearing a mask and is armed with a butterfly knife ... just like the ones ... he has.</p><p>"Wait a moment." The policeman takes Simon by the neck and draws him to the light to see him more clearly. the policeman takes a breath when he notices that this guy in front of him has an enormous resemblance to the one in the photo.</p><p>"You will come with me. you fucking lunatic!" the cop shakes the confused simon who tries to get out of his grip on what he have him.</p><p>not slow or lazy, simon realizes that this cop thinks he is the child killer and tries at all costs to clarify himself.</p><p>"Wait! Wait! You're making a mistake! This is just a toy mask I'm wearing. I'm innocent!"</p><p>"Tell that to the authorities you fucking unhinged."</p><p>"No. please listen to me. It's me. Simon, everyone's humble neighbor!" He frees himself from the policeman's grip and tries to remove his mask to reveal his face and show the police that he is telling the truth. but no matter how hard he tries, the mask does not want to detach from his face as if it were glued to his face.</p><p>"If you are AS innocent as you say you are. Then explain why you have a knife covered in blood with you, huh?"</p><p>"No. It's not real. It's false I'll show you. see." Simon tested the edge of the toy knife on his finger. "ouch!" but the knife was real and it caused a gash that spurted blood on his index finger. "Wait. This is not what it's look like. I can explain." </p><p>"i had enough of this bullshit. you're going right to the jail son." The policeman tried to catch Simon but he was fast enough to dodge him and run.</p><p>"Stop there lunatic!" the cop went after him.</p><p>"no no no. this couldn't be happening. I'm innocent!" Simon kept running until he lost the policeman inside the forest and the fog. He tried to take a breath next to a tree</p><p>and just when he least expected it, an arrow was impaled just above his head a couple of centimeters from his skull and another two on either side of his face. Screaming in panic at the attack, Simon continues to run dodging arrows one after another. and when he thought it was over, broken glass started to rain along with a strange liquid that smelled very bad on top of him.</p><p>"This is madness!" He scream at get out of the forest.</p><p>He managed to sneak into a couple of bushes that seemed to have no end or that were repeated more than once. Simon collapsed on his knees begging for all this madness to stop at once. Desperate, he tried to remove the mask from his face once more, but that was more than impossible.</p><p>He received the scare of his life when a purple axe was driven between his legs. looking up he turned pale when he saw that he had the same headless horseman from those ghost stories that he himself did not believe, only that this horseman had a pumpkin for a head.</p><p>Getting to his feet as quickly as possible, Simon prepared to escape his impending doom a second time as a pair of small axes flew in his direction and scratch most of his clothes.</p><p>He entered a house and closed the door behind him without thinking twice and without realizing that he had locked himself in with an old woman carrying a shotgun in her hands aiming at his head.</p><p>Simon ducked in time to dodge those barrels aimed at his head, which caused the old woman to throw the pumpkin head the Headless Horseman was wearing. He took advantage that these two are stunned to escape from there. but he did not get very far as he was caught by a couple of sisters who managed to knock him to the ground and began to beat him with sticks until he was immobilized.</p><p>"What do we do with him now?" ask one.</p><p>"Take it to the police of course." the second answers.</p><p>"no" says the third.</p><p>"Why not? He's dangerous."</p><p>"But our brother is much more dangerous, he and the doctor put this criminal in his place."</p><p>"ah ... how did they do with that pervert who was spying us and put him in a freezer?"</p><p>they nodded to each other determined with their plan ... but looking down the guy they had cornered was no longer there on the ground.</p><p>Simon, behind some bushes, was hiding from the streets. He was holding his hurting ribs while thinking of where to go and find an safe place to hide for a few days or until-</p><p>"AH!!!" An dog suddenly was bitting his leg, breaking his ankle in the process. He kicked the dog away and the poor dog cry high enough to caught the attention of those who where around. </p><p>"Sparky?! Where are you buddy?!" Looks like one of them was calling for the dog. The dog barked high at the air so they could know where he was along with the person who was holding his bleeding leg.</p><p>"He's there hun! HEY! WE FOUND HIM!" The other call for help.</p><p>Simon, in a hurry, get on his legs and tried to run. He run and run until he can't run anymore. He drop to the ground, reaching the cliff that the neighborhood has somehow and before he can know, he was surrounded by all his neighbors themselves on some disguises and an police man.</p><p>He sees the bushman with an bow and arrow aiming at him. To his side was that black Scottish holding an axe. To their sides was that crazy doctor holding an saw and that big man ready for a fight and behind them where those three sisters. To their side was that repulsive gay couple and their annoying dog who his mouth and teeths has still some of his blood on them.</p><p>The police man and the entire neighborhood was surrounding that criminal and their trapped him against that cliff behind him so he couldn't escape. </p><p>"You have two options asshole, or die in jail or die down there." The police man call and Simon stepped back not knowing what he could do now that he was with the ropes around his neck. He wondered what he did wrong. where was it that everything went wrong or why everyone is against him.</p><p>Simon was so scare and focus on in his mind that he did not see the small rock beside his foot and he stumbled down the cliff.</p><p>When he was falling, Simon look upwards through the holes of the mask. </p><p>Maybe karma finally reached him and one for once make him pay for all what he has done so far. It was terrifying at being surrounded by your own neighbors that he has tormented for so much time just because he only wanted fun and was really selfish.</p><p>He remember the time that he sneak it the mansion of the degroots so he can steal those nice ones garden gnomes for himself.</p><p>He remembers when he had put laxatives into the drink of that creepy loner bushman who lives in that motorhome of himself so that he is trapped in the bathroom for hours while he laughed at him through his own window.</p><p>He remembers how he used to annoy the doctor and his friend with fake emergency calls and some pranks of dead bodies.</p><p>He remembers how he secretly took photos of that trio of sisters to sell them to a couple of perverts through the network and earn a lot of easy money.</p><p>And finally, he remembers his greatest misdeeds of how he used to annoy that newlywed gay couple and torture the weakest of the two pushing his buttons really bad. Stealing the cakes that he left on the window frame, destroying all his electronic toys that the guy always put together just for his own fun and not to mention that he once kicked his dog so hard causing the poor one to no be able to walk for a few weeks.</p><p>He remembers all of that when he was falling. and now that his time has come. he feels remorse inside for having been the way he was all those years. If god give him an second chance. He will make it for all of the people he torment all this years.</p><p> </p><p>"He's not dead right?"</p><p>"I do not know. and stop poking him with sticks."</p><p>"we just want to make sure he's not totally dead dummy, right Py."</p><p> Pyro nod.</p><p>"who are you calling dummy? dummy."</p><p>"shh he is waking up."</p><p> </p><p>Simon seems to have regained consciousness after an really hard fall. the mask that was attached to his face seems to have been broken by the fall. He doesn't know where he is or what time it is by now. when he finally open his eyes he sees three kid with three graves behind them. </p><p>(Simon just fall right to the graveyard)</p><p>"ghost children!" he call out.</p><p>The three kids saw each other very confused by what Simon just said. but one of them decided to play along.</p><p>(imitating the voice of a ghost) "Yes. We are the ghosts of past children who missed Halloween because of guys like you and couldn't enjoy some candy."</p><p>"Jeremy don't be an idiot."</p><p>Simon gasp. "I'm so sorry for everything you've been through ... but I'm going to make sure you get what you missed all this time before it's too late." With an inhuman effort, Simon manages to stand up. "Follow me to my house, I have what you are looking for there." Limping, Simon walks in the direction of his house.</p><p>Jeremy smiles at his friend pyro "cool, it's looks like he just lost his mind or his brain melted."</p><p>Pauling just shrugs and follows them to Simon's house.</p><p> </p><p>"here you have." simon gives them a big sack full with so much candy that he surely stole from another kids o some store who knows. the three friends smiled to see so many candies in one sack "now, if you'll excuse me, I have very important things to do now. I have to do good works from now on." Simon turned around and with just two steps, he falls to the floor. He seems to have passed out in the middle of the room (or from so much blood loss.</p><p>"Should we call the hospital?" pauling asks.</p><p>"err ... nha. let the old man get some sleep."</p><p> </p><p>"Dude i can't believe how much candy we have here. Look! The biggest chocolate bar that you ever seen. And this is not white." </p><p>"I can believe that he just give this to us just like that. my plan indeed works out."</p><p>"Mhe, it was just lucky, the plan of py and my was much better." Pyro nod, licking an big lollipop. </p><p>"Set the house on fire and just throw eggs to his house didn't will work."</p><p>"Whatever. Now what you wanna do? Want to come home and see that movie?"</p><p>"At least tell me that the movie is good." </p><p>"But of course. The movie is a very good one and it is based on true events about a murderer with a hook and a beard who goes around killing entire neighborhoods and the culprit has not yet been caught."</p><p>"That's stupid. A movie like that can't exist. Much less than it's based on real events."</p><p>"Kids..." They turn around slowly. </p><p>An shadow of an lanky man with an big bear and holding in the air an hook was behind them. They scream in terror and run.</p><p>"kids wait. I have your candies." the skinny man was none other than the same merasmus who was dressed as santa and was holding a pair of candy canes, "oh well. ho ho ho. Merry Christmas."</p><p> </p><p> The end.</p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for updating so late.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>